


Trust

by Goldenheartedrose



Series: Tumblr ficlets [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose





	Trust

Sgt. Sally Donovan had been a police officer for a long time with Scotland Yard. She had seen her share of scandals; corrupt detectives, office romances gone awry and so on. It was easy to lose trust in people, to be skeptical of putting faith in anyone, really. Yet for some reason, she had trusted DI Lestrade. She had believed him when he brought Sherlock Holmes with him to a crime scene. She had been angry when Sherlock noticed the first little things that brought the Yard one step closer to solving the crime. It wasn’t that she didn’t want the crime to be solved, but she wanted to be the one to do it. She had spent the past ten years proving everyone that they were wrong about her. Then the Freak had swept in and taken that all away from her. The attention that he had garnished had been nearly unfathomable. But of course – all of his deductions were so completely unbelievable. Who, but a criminal would be able to tell them such detailed information about a crime scene?

She had trusted Lestrade. He had proved to be someone who had been on her side. But now, even he had played the part of the fool. She supposed she couldn’t truly blame him for falling into Sherlock’s trap. Of course no one could have really been as clever as Sherlock had claimed to be. Sally felt a twinge of guilt laced with relief when she heard of the “great consulting detective”’s suicide. It wasn’t that she felt bad for him, but John Watson had put his trust in the wrong man, too. Sgt. Sally Donovan knew what that felt like.


End file.
